


A Loving Pet

by AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Electrocution, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser/pseuds/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser
Summary: Ren loves you, and you love him. The shock collar is only to keep you safe. That's what he says, and you trust him.(aka a vaguely disturbing fluffyish fanfiction)





	A Loving Pet

Ren beckons you closer, the remote held tightly in his right hand. Why does he hold it so tightly? You love him, why would you take something so important? You crawl into his lap and stroke his ears softly. He relaxes and loops an arm around you, gently scratching your back between your shoulder blades.

There are no words that need to be said. You can feel the love flowing between you with every beat of your pulse. You snuggle into his chest and gently tangle your fingers in his hair. It is warm and soft and _safe_ with him.

It lasts for only a second.

Ren abruptly stiffens up and grips your chin, pulling your head up to meet his gaze. "Do you love me?"  
You are confused. "Yes, of course."  
"Say it." His grip tightens, and before you can speak, he reiterates, "Say that you love me."  
The words come easily to your tongue. "I love you, master."

He seems to relax. He hesitates, then replies, "I love you, pet." An innocent smile graces his face. You can't help but smile back.

After a moment, he breaks the silence. "And you know how love is shared, right, pet?" You stiffen as he smiles at you and licks his lips. "It's just like Strade used to say." You don't like it when he does this. "Pain is an intimate experience, shared between two people." He presses the remote and a soft sting travels down your spine. He glances at his own body, then frowns down at you. "Get on the floor."

So you kneel for Ren. You take the pain because you love him love him love him and you want to please him so much.

Even lying on the ground with spasming limbs, you still think he's the most beautiful person you've ever known, as he walks into the kitchen to make dinner.

You can barely hold your silverware (he lets you eat from a plate today) during dinner. He doesn't comment on it, doesn't want to embarass you. You appreciate it.

He sleeps with you in his bed that night. The shaking and tingling have mostly disappeared from your skin. In the silence, all you can think about is how much you love your master.

You think you've never been so happy in your whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle criticism is appreciated. ;w;


End file.
